Way to Gogh
by Random Guise
Summary: The guys attend an art exhibition at the university but end up turning it into a competition. A quick one shot amusement. I don't own these characters or a priceless painting.


Way to Gogh

"I'm glad we came down here" said Leonard as he entered into the building through the main entrance, "it's good to get away from the lab for a while." As he entered he saw a large sign proclaiming "Vincent Van Gogh – In a New Light".

"Yeah," said Howard as he followed behind "and if you think about it we're into art already; we own a lot of comic books."

"Not comic books, graphic story presentations, please" said Raj. "The term comic books seems so...childish."

"Agreed" the other two said, bowing slightly. They then played a round of rock-paper-scissors-lizard-Spock to see who won.

They made their way into the foyer to see the first part of the exhibit. A display gave a brief biography of Vincent Van Gogh, along with short quotes from various experts on the impact of his art on the world. The university was hosting an exhibit of some of the master's works with a technological twist. Different areas of the exhibit examined a work with a different visual change.

The first was "Wheat Field With Crows". The normal lighting of the room was replaced with black lighting, creating a surreal look to the reproduction.

"With all the colors washed out like that, you can't see any blues. I guess his brother _Indy Gogh_ is missing" Leonard punned.

"I don't see his sister the dancer _Tan Gogh_ either" Howard said.

"So you're gonna play that way, huh?" Raj added. "What about his younger dancing sister _Go Gogh_?"

They all smiled. "Gentlemen, shall we move on and continue the challenge?" Leonard asked. They shuffled out of the area and into the next exhibit.

This was a take on "The Sower". The painting had been recreated as a topographical map for the different color groups. The viewer could change the angle of the light source to create different light and shading conditions which changed the look of the work considerably.

"Moving that light around reminds me of his aunt _Verdy Gogh_ " quipped Leonard.

"I think I met that aunt and her sister from Illinois, _Chika Gogh_ " Howard added.

"They came down with their uncle _Wynn Abay Gogh_ " Raj tacked on.

Nodding to each other, they moved on to the next exhibit. "Olive Grove II" was reproduced on a huge canvas in one color, but with the paint applied thickly enough so that it rippled on the surface. The visitors were invited to run their hands over the reproduction to feel the brush strokes that created the trees.

"I wonder if olive trees grow in Scotland. We could ask his nephew _Glass Gogh_ " Leonard suggested.

"His nephew _Monty Gogh_ said he never saw an olive tree in Jamaica" Howard countered.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me he had a nephew in India named _Makkittu Gogh_ who exported trees" Raj added in voice that was supposed to be indignant but wasn't. They nodded agreement and moved on to the next section.

The next exhibit was a painting of a blue police box done in the style of Van Gogh. The guys admired it in reverence but said nothing as they moved on.

The next was "Wheat Field with a Lark". This reproduction was done in pearlescent paint, so that the colors shifted as you moved. They stood and swayed back and forth to let the colors play and shimmer across the art.

"It's like a game," Leonard said "but not nearly as hard as playing against his father _Stratty Gogh_."

"His mother _Bingh Gogh_ liked simpler games" Howard laughed.

"He had to think ahead, like his cousin _Gogh_ " Raj said hopefully. When they looked at him questionably, he explained "Come on guys, the Japanese five in a row game?" After a brief consultation they allowed the answer and continued.

The last exhibit was the most famous of his paintings, "Starry Night". The reproduction looked perfectly normal, but several glasses lay on the counter in front of the viewing area. Wearing them gave the viewer an approximation of what the painting would look like with various forms of color blindness. The last pair took all color away and left the painting in grayscale.

"I wonder if this one was delivered by his uncle _Welsphar Gogh_ " Leonard questioned.

"Packed by his aunt _Karr Gogh_ no doubt" Howard suggested.

"Unless it was stopped by his politician grandfather _M. Barr Gogh_ " finished Raj.

"If he did that in Mexico he would be no _Amy Gogh_ of mine" Amy said as she and Sheldon caught up to the group.

" _Et Tu_ , Amy?" Sheldon said with a note of exasperation. "I have been listening to you gentlemen completely massacre the name of Van Gogh all through the exhibition." Sheldon pronounced the name VAN HOCKH with a great deal of articulation. "After this why don't you go down to the Art Center and look at some of Rememberant's works too, or maybe Picasstro? Come on Amy, we're leaving." Sheldon stormed out of the building, leading Amy who gave a thumbs up to the guys before she was pulled out.

"I'm glad we came down here too…" said Howard.

"…Art appreciation can be so rewarding…" Raj chimed in.

"…in so many ways" said Leonard as Sheldon disappeared out of sight. "In the words of his Italian video game hero, ' _Letza Gogh_ ' guys." And together they left the exhibition.

The End

 **A/N: The next season will soon be upon us soon, so here's a short tidbit to help lessen the wait. And I actually gave Leonard the last line this time.**


End file.
